The Tamers Return
by MoonlitChaos
Summary: The Tamers are reunited with their digimon, but all is not well and a new enemy is lurking within the shadows. Discontinued
1. The Digi Portal

Ok this story picks up right the Tamers season left off. I thought it was really stupid that season 4 didn't involve the Tamers, I thought that they should have at least given us the reunion between the Tamers and their Digimon so I just wrote one. Hey it's why god gave us imaginations right so on with the story. Disclaimer-These characters don't belong to me, if they did I would have a much better computer then this one.  
  
"A, a portal to the digital world!" Takato shouted in joy looking at the small portal with wonder. "A portal to the digital world!" Takato repeated jumping into the air in pure jubilation. Turning around he ran out of the hideout and ran straight home. Crashing through the door he ran past his started parents and ran up into his room their exclamations following him up the steps. Digging through his room muttering "I know it's here somewhere! Now just where did I put it?" until he came upon what he had been searching for. "Yes!" He shouted holding up his prized goggles ceremonially putting them back onto his head. Going over to his desk he rummaged through the draws until he found his digimon card deck and his D- Arc placing the two items into his pockets. Bolting back downstairs he raced to the phone and dialed Henry's number.  
  
"Hello." A woman said answering the phone.  
  
"Hi can I speak to Henry please?" Takato asked impatiently.  
  
"Of course, one moment. Henry! Phone!" The voice, Henry's mom, shouted on the other line.  
  
"Hello?" Henry asked taking the phone from his mom.  
  
"Henry it's me Takato! You'll never believe what I found! A digital portal Henry! Right where the last one was too! So grab your cards and your sister we're going to the digital world!" He exclaimed breathlessly into the phone waiting for Henry's reply. A long silence and then,  
  
"Wait...what? Are you serious?" Henry's startled voice said.  
  
"Yes! Yes of course I'm serious I wouldn't joke about this! Come on Henry we're going back to the digital world! You call Rika, and she'll be sure to call Ryo. Got to go, I'll get Jeri and Kazu. We meet at our old hang out in one hour." Takato instructed hanging up the phone. On the other line Henry stared at the phone in shock and then quickly hung up and started dialing. Takato though had already dialed Jeri's number and was impatiently waited for someone to answer. "Come on come on."  
  
"Hello?" A girl' voice said answering the phone.  
  
"Jeri? It's me Takato. You'll never guess what happened! A digital portal appeared right where the last one was! Jeri! Do you know what this means? We can go back to the digital world, you can see Culamon again!" Takato ranted on never giving Jeri time to reply. "So grab your cards and D-Arc we're going back!" Stopping for breath Takato waited nervously for Jeri's reply. 'What if she doesn't want to go? I mean after what happened last time.' Takato thought.  
  
"Great! When will we leave?" Was Jeri enthusiastic reply after a moment of silence.  
  
"We're all meeting at the hangout in an hour, use this time to say goodbye to your folks. I'll see you there ok Jeri." Takato said filled with excited anticipation.  
  
"Ok, see you Takato." Jeri replied hanging up the phone. Takato hung up the phone and jumped into the air again screaming "Yes!" then looked at the doorway and saw his parents watching him.  
  
"So you're going off again huh?" His mom asked tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well...yeah I've, I've got to go mom. Guilmon, I miss him and I made him a promise and I always keep my promises." Takato said a little hesitantly calming down a bit.  
  
"Well I'm not surprised. I knew this would happen, that you'd go back. Well I guess that all I can say is...be careful son." His father said hugging his mother close to him.  
  
"I will be dad, I will." Takato replied running over into his parents waiting arms. "I'll be back, I promise." Takato said his words muffled.  
  
"We know. Now don't you need to call Kazu? And pack? You can't go to the digital world without taking some things with you. We'll wait for you down here." His mom said pushing him back towards the phone.  
  
"Right, right." Takato said brushing away his tears and picking up the phone once more, this time dialing Kazu's number.  
  
"Hey Kazu grab your stuff cause I found a digital portal. We're meting there in an hour so grab what you need and say good-bye. Oh and call up Kenta too while your at it. Got to go, I'll see ya there." Takato told Kazu once he answered, not even letting Kazu get a word in edge wise. Turning around Takato saw that his parents had left the doorway so he went back up to his room to pack. "Soap, cloths, rope, toilet paper, hunting knife, peanut butter, hmm what else? Let's see how about a flashlight and some batteries. Ok so that should do it, wait can't forget the butter knife." Takato muttered to himself while he packed what he thought they would need. Walking downstairs in a much more subdued way then how he ran up them he walked into his living room to find his parents waiting with a bag.  
  
"Hey we packed a couple of things we thought you might want. Well I guess this is it huh. Well stay safe ok? And say hello to Guilmon for us." Mrs. Matsuki (Takato's mom) said holding out the bag for Takato. Taking it he put it in his backpack.  
  
"Thanks mom, dad. And don't worry I'll be fine, we all will. And I'll make sure to tell Guilmon. Bye mom, dad I'll miss you." Takato said hugging his parents before turning away and running out the door. Running down the familiar street Takato shouted with all his might. "Digiworld here I come!"  
  
~MoonlitChaos~ 


	2. Gathering

Ok people here is the 2nd chapter to my lil saga. Here is when all the tamers gather ready for their adventure to begin. I'm not entirely sure where things are going yet but hey I'll figure it out. ^_^ It'll help if I get some reviews *hint hint* but hey. Any way on with the story. Disclaimer- These characters are not mine so please don't sue.  
  
Rika stood in the old hideout waiting for the other tamers to get there. She was the first to arrive and was impatient to get going. Thinking about her sad departure from her humble home she brushed away at the tears threatening to spill at the thought of her mom and grandma. Looking around Rika turned her thoughts to those of the past, the past that Renamon was in. She thought back to the first time her and the other tamers stood in here ready to go to the Digiworld. How happy they all had been, and excited. It seemed weird to be going back, this time without Renamon.  
  
"Hello in there!" Takato's voice sounded breaking Rika's train of thoughts. The sound of running feet could be heard as Takato thundered up the stairs and ran into the hideout. "Is everybody..." He started leaving off as he took in Rika's form in the dim light. "Oh. No one else is here yet huh." He said taking off his backpack and flinging it onto the floor.  
  
"Good observation Sherlock. No it's just you and me for now. Come to think of it I'm surprised that you weren't first. This was your idea after all." Rika replied sarcastically. Not sure how to reply Takato just stood there and mumbled something about planes.  
  
"Whatever goggle head, you're here now." Rika said smiling. Hearing the sound of feet Takato turned around to face the entrance. Reaching the top of the stairs Henry and Suzy's forms became visible.  
  
"Hey guys." Henry said greeting his fellow tamers. Letting go of Suzy's hand he went over to the hole Guilmon made all that time ago and looked inside at the portal.  
  
"Hi hi!" Suzy exclaimed jumping up in excitement.  
  
"You're right there really is a digiportal here." Henry said amazed and dropped his bag against the wall.  
  
"Of course there is, what did you think I lied or something?" Takato asked a little offended.  
  
"No it's not that. It's just hard to believe that's all." Henry replied still staring at the digiportal.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. It is hard to believe that we're really going back, that we'll get to see them again." Rika said recalling all the good times she had with Renamon.  
  
"Am I really gonna get to see Lopmon again Henry?" Suzy asked taking her big brothers hand.  
  
"Of course Suzy. See this thing right here? It's called a digiportal and it's going to take us to where Lopmon and Terriermon are." Henry reassured his sister.  
  
"Ok Henry." And with that Suzy was content to sit and play with the doll she brought along.  
  
"So how'd your parents take it Henry?" Takato asked his friend recalling that Henry never did forgive his father.  
  
"Not very well. But then again they had no chose in the matter so it doesn't really matter. I would have left Suzy behind though except she probably would have found her own way there and then she'd be alone." Henry said looking fondly at his little sister.  
  
"Yep that's right so don't even think bout leaving me!" Suzy's smug little voice came from the corner.  
  
"Kazu and Kenta ready for action! Digiworld here we come!" Kazu's voice shouted out and the two appeared on the top of the stairs.  
  
"Is everyone here yet?" Kenta asked and looked around.  
  
"Nope Ryo and Jeri haven't gotten here yet." Rika replied her voice lingering on Ryo's name. Suddenly as if coming out of a dream she started on the two new comers. "Surprised you two even showed up on time. Thought we'd be waiting on you guys." The girl said a teasing tone to her voice.  
  
"Hey? What do ya mean? You're the one we ended up waiting for when we came back last time. Or have you forgotten?" Kazu asked mock offended. Instead of replying Rika just started laughing setting everyone into hysterical laughter.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Ryo's voice echoed through the hideout causing a sudden silence.  
  
"Ryo! Figures you'd take your time to get here." Rika said teasingly.  
  
"Well excuse me Miss Attitude I don't live near here you know." Ryo said teasing her right back as he walked into the hideout. "Well who's missing then?" Ryo asked taking his time to look around at the gathered group.  
  
"We just need Jeri to show up now." Takato said his voice full of concern. Looking at each of his friends though Takato felt a smile slowly find its way on his face. "This is gonna be great you know that guys. Just like old times." He said a pleasant warmth spreading through his body.  
  
"Hey guys hope I didn't keep you waiting." Jeri said reaching walking into the now crowed room. She readjusted her backpack and nervously glanced around.  
  
"Jeri! You're here! Great, awesome now we're all here!" Takato exclaimed jumping into the air.  
  
"Take it easy goggle head." Rika said rolling her eyes. "Don't worry bout it Jeri, there really wasn't a set time anyway." She continued with a shrug and a friendly smile.  
  
"Okay, so are we ready to go?" Jeri asked glancing around at those present.  
  
"Yes, yes. So let's go already! I can't wait to see Gaurdromon the big lug." Kazu said heading for the portal.  
  
"But um guys, don't you think Impmon's tamers should come as well?" Henry asked grabbing his bag from its resting-place.  
  
"I never thought about that. I guess they really should come too but does anyone know how to find them?" Takato asked the statement handing in the air. The tamers all just looked at one another and almost in unison shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~MoonlitChaos~ 


	3. The Bus

OK so here's the 3rd chapter peps. And I'd like to thank those people who had reviewed my other 2 chapters. And I'm sorry for the wait I was having trouble with my keyboard and then my Internet got disconnected. Well on with the show. Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
"Well then what do we do?" Kazu asked looking around at the others.  
  
"I'll go get them, I think I know where their grandmother at least lives. And hopefully they'll be there. I'll have to catch the bus though so it might take a while, just wait here while I go get them." Henry said putting his backpack down again after grabbing some cash out of it.  
  
"Um Henry why did you bring money with you? You don't need it in the Digital World." Jeri asked looking at his backpack.  
  
"Just in case." He replied before leaving to go get the two young tamers.  
  
"Great, now we get to wait. Wonderful." Kazu said sighing before sitting down on the ground.  
  
"Where's Henry going?" Suzy asked confusion in her voice.  
  
"He'll be right back Suzy he just went to go get some more friends." Jeri said kneeling in front of the girl.  
  
"Ok. Will you play with me?" Suzy asked cheering up.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
10 minuets later  
  
"So if I take this bus and transfer to the 61C I'll end up right where I need to go." Henry muttered to himself as he read the map. Inserting his money into the machine he grabbed his ticket and boarded the bus. 'This is gonna be a long ride.' He thought before drifting off into a light sleep. Waking with a start he realized it was his stop, and that the door was closing. "Oh no!" He shouted jumping up and running for the door. Taking a flying leap he flew through the door just as it was about to close landing on the station floor. "Gotta remember not to fall asleep on busses anymore." He muttered standing up. Walking out of the terminal Henry walked onto the street. "Ok so I think I need to go this way." He said to himself walking down a rural street. Looking around at the houses along the road Henry tried to think back to what his senshi told him about meeting Impmon. If his senshi had remembered correctly then Impmon's tamers should live somewhere along here. Now if only he could recall what he said the house's address was.  
  
"Tag your it!" Henry heard a girl's voice shout out. Following the voice Henry walked into a yard to see Ai and Mako playing a game of tag.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted out trying to get their attention. Turning around the two kids spotted Henry and started walking towards him.  
  
"Hey, your Henry right?" Mako asked once reaching Henry.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ai asked cutting straight to the point.  
  
"We have found a digital portal. Everyone is ready to leave, we're going to take the portal and visit our Digimon in the Digiworld. I came to see if you two wanted to come along." Henry explained smiling at the siblings' expression.  
  
"Really?" Ai squeaked excitement reflected in her eyes.  
  
"Impmon's in the Digiworld isn't he? That means we get to go see him right?" Mako questioned hope in his voice.  
  
"Yep. Impmon and all the other Digimon are in the Digiworld and if you come with us you'll get to see Impmon again. But I need to warn you two it will be very dangerous in the Digiworld."  
  
"So? We can handle it right Mako." Ai said turning to her brother.  
  
"Right." Mako agreed confidently.  
  
"Ok then I'll assume the two of you want to come, correct?" Henry asked smirking.  
  
"Correct." The two replied in-sync with one another.  
  
"Ok then go inside and get together the things you'll need. We don't know how long we'll be there so make sure to grab as many things as you'll need. I'll wait out here for you guys. Go on." Henry explained walking over and sitting next to the doghouse.  
  
"Ok!" They shouted before running off into their house. Five minutes later the two came out dragging behind them two suitcases each.  
  
"That's too much! Go back and only bring what you'll need most. After all you will have to carry around whatever you bring." Henry said laughingly. Hanging their heads the two walked back into the house dragging behind them the suitcases they had brought outside. A few minutes later they came back out with only backpacks resting on their shoulders.  
  
"We're ready! Is this enough?" Mako asked showing him the backpack.  
  
"Yes that's perfect. Did you say goodbye to your family?" He asked curious. The others and him had it much easier when it came to saying goodbye, they had all already done this before and their parents trusted them. And they are all older then the siblings, except for Suzy that is.  
  
"We left them a note." Ai explained and started walking out of the yard. "Come one! Impmon's waiting!" So the three of them made their way to the bus station and got onto the bus that would take them to where they needed to go. And this time Henry didn't fall asleep on the bus!  
  
Well Henry has found Ai and Mako and the three are now making their way back to the others. Next chapter the tamers finally leave for the digital world. R&R please. MoonlitChaos 


	4. Two Tamers Lost, Two Tamers Gained

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon  
  
Walking into the hideout with Ai and Mako in tow Henry was greeted by a scene of controlled chaos. Some of the tamers group was missing while those left were busy getting ready for departure. Spotting Henry Suzy tore herself from Jeri's hold and rushed over to her big brother.  
  
"Henry, Henry! A big scary digimon came and took Rika away!" She yelled throwing herself into Henry's arms. "It was big and mean and nasty and it tried to take me! But it got Rika instead."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey calm down ok. It's all right I'm here." Henry said soothing his distressed sister. "Takato what happened? Where's Rika and Ryo?" He asked looking up at Takato.  
  
"Like Suzy said a digimon came through the portal and grabbed Rika. It tried going after Suzy but Rika jumped in front of her. The digimon then went back to the digiworld with Rika. And Ryo, well when the digimon disappeared into the portal Ryo jumped in after it." Takato explained. "You got Ai and Mako? Good because we need to go and save Rika and Ryo. They don't stand a snowballs chance in hell without Renamon and Cyberdramon." With that Takato walked towards the portal and stopped at the opening of the hole. Turning around he looked over the remaining group. "If anyone wants to back out now is the time."  
  
"No way man!" Kazu yelled his fist in the air.  
  
"Yeah there's no way we're backing out now." Kenta agreed his face grim.  
  
"I'm going if you are Takato." Jeri stated her eyes on Takato.  
  
"You guys still want to visit Impmon?" Henry asked turning to the siblings.  
  
"Yes." They replied.  
  
"Well then it's settled, come on guys down the rabbit hole into the digital world!" Takato exclaimed before jumping down into the hole. Silently the rest of the tamers followed the goggle head in through the portal. Crossing over into the digiworld was unlike anything Ai and Mako had ever experienced before. Crawling through the barrier their bodies started to tingle, sending shock waves throughout their nervous system. Right when they thought they couldn't take the shocks for a second more there was a brilliant flash of light and they found themselves suspended in mid air.  
  
"Where are we?" Mako questioned looking around him.  
  
"We're in between the digital and real world." Henry answered recalling his last experience.  
  
"The digital world is below us." Kazu added.  
  
"But which way is down?" Mako asked.  
  
"I think..." Ai stared to say panicking those who have been there before.  
  
"Don't!" Kenta and Henry shouted while Takato closed his eyes bracing himself for impact.  
  
"It's that way." Ai continued pointing slightly confused at the others reactions. That is until the group suddenly dropped falling in the direction Ai had pointed to. Leaving their stomachs behind them the group plummeted towards the fast approaching ground. Finally after a terrifying nose-dive the group crashed into the group leaving craters from the impact.  
  
"Ground, ground, thank god for ground!" Kazu shouted climbing out of his crater.  
  
"My head hurts." Mako complained crawling out onto the flat land.  
  
"I did not miss that." Kenta grumbled clutching his head with one hand while searching for his glasses with the other.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Takato asked climbing out of his own pit before walking over and helping Jeri out of hers. "Are you ok Jeri?" Takato asked Jeri concern reflected in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Takato, thank you." She replied with a weak grin.  
  
"Other than pounding heads and jello like legs I think everyone has come through intact." Henry said helping Suzy and the siblings out of their ditches.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Kazu muttered shaking the dirt from his hair.  
  
"So now what?" Henry asked as the group gathered together.  
  
"Now we find our digimon, hopefully before Rika is turned into mince meat." Takato answered a tad uncertain. There was always the chance that they couldn't find their digimon fast enough to rescue Rika and Ryo. If they went off in search of their digimon and left Rika and Ryo at Ogremon's disposal would they be able to rescue them once they found their digimon? Or would it be too late? These were the thoughts that were flying through Takato's mind when a shout brought him abruptly back to reality.  
  
"Takatomon!"  
  
R&R please, the more reviews I receive the faster the next chapter comes out. MoonlitChaos 


	5. Where is everyone?

And here for your viewing pleasure ladies and gentlemen I bring you Chapter 5 of the Tamers Return Saga! Disclaimer-I do not own Digimon.  
  
"Guilmon?" Takato questioned before scanning the area for the crimson red dinosaur. Spotting the lovable red dino running towards him with Culamon perched upon his head Takato broke into a run planning on meeting Guilmon half way. "Guilmon!" He shouted in joy throwing his arms around his friend. In his happiness Takato never even noticed Culamon flying off of Guilmon's head and into Jeri's waiting arms. "It's great to see you again buddy." Takato said pulling back from the hug. "Wow Guilmon you've grown!"  
  
"Takatomon you've kept your promise!" Guilmon exclaimed delight radiating from his entire body.  
  
"Oh course boy." Takato replied with a grin.  
  
"I hate to break up this happy reunion but do you know where all the other digimon are Culamon?" Henry questioned anxious to see Terriermon.  
  
"Uh huh. Impmon, Terriermon, and Lopmon are waiting for us back there." Culamon replied pointing out from the safety of Jeri's arms in the direction from whence he came. "Renamon and Cyberdramon took off a while ago when they felt Rika and Ryo appear in our world. I'm not sure where they are, and Gaurdramon and MarinAngemon should be getting here any minute." And sure enough after Culamon had said it Gaurdramon came flying towards the group.  
  
"Hey! Buddy!" Kazu yelled out taking off his visor and running toward his digimon. "God Gaurdramon it's great to see ya again bud!" Kazu exclaimed tackling the machine digimon.  
  
"Kazu!" Gaurdramon shouted hugging his human partner.  
  
"Where were ya buddy? Why didn't you come with Guilmon and Culamon?" Kazu questioned pulling back from the embrace.  
  
"MarinAngemon and I went out looking for Cyberdramon and Renamon. Everyone wanted to search but we figured that the rest of you would be arriving here soon so the rest stayed behind to greet you." Gaurdramon answered looking around the group. "Greetings all."  
  
"Hello Gaurdramon." Was the mumbled reply from the tamers group. Most were too anxious to see their own digimon, or in Takato and Jeri's case to busy lavishing attention on their digimon, to pay much attention Kazu and Gaurdramon.  
  
"Well come on let's go meet the others. If history is to be trusted then MarinAngemon shall find us with the others." Henry said his voice a little strained. He looked ready to bolt on any given notice, he was that impatient to see Terriermon again.  
  
"Well ok, what do you say Kenta? Want to wait with the others?" Takato asked taking charge of the situation.  
  
"Yeah sure, I mean MarinAngemon is sure to find us, right?" Kenta asked a little concerned for the pink mega.  
  
"Of course! So come on, we're off to see the wizard!" Kazu said light heartily.  
  
"You wouldn't be so cheerful if Gaurdramon was the one still out and about." Kenta mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Say something Kenta?" Kazu questioned.  
  
"No nothing." Kenta replied with a forced smile. So the group of seven tamers and three digimon took off, most anxious to see their friends once more. But in the backs of their minds they couldn't help but wonder, where's Rika and Ryo? And are they all right?  
  
R&R please MoonlightChaos 


	6. Troubled Times

A/N Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and in response to a review I'll try to make the chapters longer. I don't like short chapters myself but I have trouble making them any longer than they are. This one is my longest yet so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Digimon  
  
After walking, for what seemed to them to be forever, the digimon lead them to a rocky cliff side where the other digimon were presumably hiding.  
  
"So where exactly is everyone?" Henry asked looking up at the jagged cliffs. "It doesn't look as if there are much hiding places around here."  
  
"Inside." Guilmon responded walking over to a shadowed corner of the cliffs. Puzzled the group followed Guilmon over to the shadows only to realize that the shadow was actually an entrance to a cave. "Come on in."  
  
"Hold on." Takato said rummaging through his bag for something. "Ah ha! Got it!" He exclaimed pulling something out of his bag. Flicking a switch on it the object came to life shedding light on the cave entrance, Takato had pulled out a flashlight.  
  
"Great thinking! Here, I should have one as well. You can walk in front with your flashlight and I can walk behind with mine so that both ends have a light." Henry said going through his own bag and coming up with a green flashlight. So Takato took the lead keeping his flashlight trained on the floor of the narrow passage. They walked along this passage for a few feet before it widened into a cavern. Takato stood near the exit to help out those who came after him. After the entire group was reassembled Takato and Henry shone their flashlights around the damp room.  
  
"Wow." Kazu breathed looking around. The cavern had many stalactites hanging from the ceiling, and stalagmites jutting out from the floor, they could hear the drip, drip of water falling from the stalactites and could also faintly hear the sound of running water. The cavern had many passages leading out of it; it was obviously a very large cave.  
  
"This is just gorgeous." Jeri said walking over to the cavern wall and running her hand across the surface. Her hand came away wet and with bits of moss clinging to it.  
  
"Henry I'm cold." Suzy complained pulling on Henry's pant leg.  
  
"Here ya go Suzy." He said fondly helping Suzy into a jacket from his bag. "So where is everyone? Unless they've become invisible I don't think they're in here."  
  
"Follow us." Culamon said flying off into a passageway along side Guilmon and Gaurdramon. The rest of the group followed at a more sedated pace walking through several side passageways and caverns. Kenta was just starting to complain about his sore feet when their three leaders came to a stop in a huge cavern. This cavern was even more beautiful than the first they'd been in with crystals and interesting rock formations throughout it, and a gurgling stream running through it. But this the kids hardly noticed, what they did notice were the three digimon that rushed them nearly as soon as they entered it. Shouts of joy rang through the cave and the others got comfortable to wait out another reunion of Tamer and digimon.  
  
"So why are you guys hiding in these caves?" Kazu asked Gaurdramon.  
  
"It's dangerous times anymore. There're four digimon who are creating havoc our world. The guardians are trying to sort our things and put these digimon in their places but they're strong digimon. And even worse they have supporters." Gaurdramon replied in all seriousness.  
  
"They've started wars all over the place. They may be fighting against one another but they all have one common enemy, the guardians. So when they engage in battles with one another whenever a guardian shows up to stop it the two armies will create a temporary truce and attack the guardian together." Guilmon continued.  
  
"It's hard times. We support the guardians completely of course but there are many more that support one of the others. No one knows who's to trust. Everything is in chaos." Culamon finished sadly. After a few moments of shocked silence Jeri ventured to ask,  
  
"Who are these four digimon?"  
  
"Discordmon, Strifemon, Faminemon, and Alertmon." Culamon replied reciting their names. The other digimon upon hearing the names drifted over to the rest of the group.  
  
"Well we can deal with these guys later, right now we have to find Rika and Ryo. Sorry Kenta but MarinAngemon is sure to find us, the other two are in danger." Takato stated.  
  
"How are we going to find them?" Ai asked.  
  
"Simple, we'll follow the D-Arc's. They'll lead us straight to them." Takato responded pulling out his D-Arc to demonstrate. "See this button here? If you press that then you'll get a map of the area you're in. On that map are little dots, the dots represent each of us. Hey look! They're not that far away from here." Takato exclaimed watching one dot continue moving westward.  
  
"But wait, that's only one. Where's the other?" Jeri asked pulling out her own D-Arc.  
  
"I don't know, there's only one other besides ourselves on the map." Takato replied confused.  
  
"That can't be right, expand the map. Maybe it's just that the other one isn't close by." Henry said, and so the group sat in silence for a few moments as they all tinkered away with their D-Arcs.  
  
"Ok I've gone as far as the map will show, and I haven't found the other one." Kenta said after a while.  
  
"So what? Does that mean one of them is missing? Or what?" Mako asked looking up from the D-Arc he shared with his sister.  
  
"I guess so." Takato answered puzzled.  
  
R&R please. To explain the D-Arcs, the way I have it is that on the map a dot represents each of the kids. But when they are gathered together in a group like Takato and the others are now there is only one dot but with a number by it saying how many of the kids are together. If you watch Dragon Ball Z it's kind of like how the Dragon Radar works. I'm not sure whether or not that's how the show has it cause I haven't seen it in a while so I thought I'd explain it just in case I did it differently then they had it. MoonlitChaos 


End file.
